


Defining Parameters

by ami_ven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is subjective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Parameters

Two months and three days after he had first kissed John, Sherlock stopped in front of his chair, and paused.

“Sherlock?” asked John. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Sherlock. “But if you have a moment, I would like to discuss the parameters of our relationship.”

“The parameters…” John repeated.

“Yes. You know how I like to be precise, John.”

That got him a snort of laughter. “I know, Sherlock. All right, then. Are you going to sit down?”

“No,” Sherlock said, shortly. “As I understand, relationships such as ours, of a romantic and/or sexual nature, are typically monogamous. So, I would like you to know that I will neither be pursuing or accepting any other romantic or sexual partners while we are together.”

“Good to know,” said John, with another laugh.

“However,” Sherlock continued, “I would not expect the same of you.”

“And why the hell not?” John demanded.

Sherlock frowned. John was angry. But why was John angry? He mentally reviewed his last statement. Ah. Yes, it could have sounded as though he doubted John’s ability to be monogamous, rather than as a simple statement that Sherlock would not require him to be.

“You have been faithful to each of the partners I have observed you with, John,” he said. “And I know that you would do the same for me, were I to ask it.”

“But you’re not asking?” John said. He sounded less angry.

“You are a romantic, John,” said Sherlock. “As much as you would pretend otherwise. But I am not, and I would not be able to provide you with the emotional stimuli you need, so it only makes sense for you to seek it elsewhere.”

“You bloody great idiot,” said John.

The words were not unexpected, after John’s previous responses. But the tone was inconsistent with his statement, not just warm but affectionate. _Loving_.

“John?”

“Sherlock,” he repeated, smiling. John held out one hand in invitation, and Sherlock went, sliding his long fingers along John’s palm, until John’s fingers closed around his suddenly and he pulled Sherlock into his lap.

“You are enough, Sherlock,” John breathed. “You are _more_ than enough. I haven’t even _thought_ about anyone else since you kissed me, and I’m not about to start now.”

“Of course you’ve thought about someone else,” said Sherlock, a bit defensive.

“Maybe I’ve looked,” John allowed. “I’m only human, after all. But _you’re_ the one I come home to, Sherlock.”

“Why?”

John frowned. “Why what?”

“Why do you come home to me?” Sherlock asked, voice soft, genuinely confused.

John paused, looking thoughtful. “Because I love you,” he said, simply.

“You are very important to me, John,” said Sherlock, taking care to find exactly the right words. “I had never needed anyone, before. Because I had my work, and that was all I needed. But then, you became a part of the work, a part of _me_ and I couldn’t—”

He was forced to stop talking as John kissed him. When they pulled apart, the doctor grinned. “And you say you’re not a romantic.”

“I’m not,” Sherlock protested, and started to stand up.

John tugged him back down, but gently, so that Sherlock could have kept going if he really wanted to leave. Sherlock didn’t. “Romance isn’t all chocolates and flowers,” John said. “Sometimes, it’s just thinking of another person, and letting them know that. A compliment. Something nice for no reason.”

“That seems terribly arbitrary,” Sherlock complained, even as he settled himself more comfortably in John’s lap. “How am I to know what seemingly-random acts might be seen as romantic? No,” he said, before John could answer, “that was a faulty question. According to your description, romance is subjective. And the subject of my romance is you, John, so I only need to learn which acts _you_ find romantic, and I can ignore anyone else’s opinion.”

“I suppose you can,” John laughed. “And how do you propose to find out what I consider romantic?”

“Oh, do use your brain, John,” said Sherlock. He stood, then held out a hand to pull John up, too. “Scientific inquiry, of course. But we should begin with a control, something I already know you consider romantic.”

“Oh?” John asked, as Sherlock helped him into his coat.

“Dinner at Angelo’s. With a candle on the table.”

John smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
